100 Fun and Funny Filled Moments
by LittleBlackChat
Summary: 100 different one-shots and moments with tenten neji lee ino shikamaru choji hinata kiba shino sakura naruto and sasuke . With the akatsuki members pein konan tobi zetsu itachi kisame deidara sasori hidan and kakuzu . Read , enjoy , review , favorite , and follow If you put a request in comments I will write it for you Sincerely , Kanji-Kunai
1. his little doll

Hey I'm starting a 100 moments fanfiction so I hope you like chapter 1 kay so I'm going to let you Read my crappy one-shot

Tenten was his little doll . He played with her , messed with her head , and controlled her . Though she hated to admit that someone had control over her it was true.

She was taken away from her village by them and they wouldn't let her go . She had been with them for years , though she didn't exactly how many , and she had grown familiar with them . She knew what to say , when to obey , what to do , and where everything was . She followed the rules .

Then he had her . Everything she did was under his influence . Those piercing eyes hypnotized her into doing whatever he wanted without question she was after all his little doll .

He has everything perfectly controlled in his world. He was power crazed . He needed everything to his liking , perfect . Preserved and everlasting .

Her being a kunoichi , born to kill for her village , yet so inocent when she looked you in the eye with those panda buns and big brown eyes .

He decided to reshape her in his image . Submissive , loyal , and perfect . To answer t his beck and call . He didn't need to make her a puppet for her to obey him . And that's what her like the most .

The fear in her eyes when he was there . The look on her face when he entered a room . The way her body trembles when he advances toward her . The look of fright as he sees past her and into her very soul right though her eyes .

She knows that she'll never forget him , the one person who controlled her like a puppet . The person who tricked her into loving him . The one who loved her , as seen in his eyes .

Sasori of the red sand

Akasuna no Sasori


	2. thanksgiving with gaara

Hi I'm back and today's one-shot is about Thanksgiving and the sand siblings . I had help with this story from 4fireking please check out their page and like this story , remember if you want you can make a request for a one-shot in the comments or you can pm me .

Gaara felt proud to have Temari and Kankuro with him today.

He felt bad about how he treated his brother and sister so he prepared a thanksgiving dinner for them and is happy to have them here with him

He was letting himself go, doing things he normally wouldn't do for his siblings.

He was letting himself love , care , and show emotion for his family

It was emotion he made a solemn promise not to show tomorrow or the next day.

And would not show for anyone but his brother and sister

Today was going to be Gaara's only fun day.

And he would make the best of it

Kankuro was sitting down and not doing anything to help Gaara. He was going to change that.

He got Temari to make him help for there was no other way to get his older brother to help out

" I like how Thanksgiving gives us something to do together," said Temari.

" The food is the best part if you ask me " Kankuro stated

" Well then it's a good thing I didn't ask you " Temari shot back

Gaara for once smiled when they got into an argument.

He was happy for once in his life . Happy that he was blessed with such an abnormal family.

" The best part about it is really having the right to know weakness and fear don't matter and we have the right to say what we want." Gaara told them as if it was a matter of fact.

" Gaara I think your right ... so that makes Temari wrong " Kankuro shouted in Temari's face making her hit him over the head . " that's not the point baka " Temari spoke to Kankuro with an air of authority .

" The point is we are free and we are safe," said Gaara.

" And that we can be together " Temari added

" Just so long as we are together and Gaara doesn't have to use Sand Coffin." Kankuro stated.

" Or sand burriel "Temari added

" That side of me is only used in battle or when we go to war," Gaara assured his siblings.

"Good thing we're not at war or in a battle " Kankuro said with relief . " I'll say " Temari added

Gaara could deal with that.

Soon dinner was done and they were seated at the table.

Their hands and faces were washed.

And they were ready to enjoy this meal together , as the family they were . Gaara looked at his family and let a rare smile grace his lips . Yes he was very thankful this thanksgiving day .

In a way it was the only day he saw any of the people around him and smiled.

He for once in his life he was the happiest person alive , with he family . " hey Gaara why are you smiling like an idiot " Kankuro said with a confused face .

The end

Please read and review . Also put some requests in the comments if there is something special you would like to read


	3. hypnosis thingy

Hiiiii i want to say thank you to those who are reading my fanfiction , not reviewing but reading , so thank you . Now this is a request from ' mrdbznarutofan ' so lets get this started

It was a normal day in konoha , but not so normal . Some travelers were visiting konoha and had a ' special power ' , well that's what Naruto told Hinata . They decided to go and see what the new comer did .

" Welcome " the stranger said . " Would you be people wanting to know if I do what I say I do . " the stranger spoke to them with a voice of Inelegance . " Yeah they said you did this hypnosis thingy of something ." Naruto said in an unsure voice . " Well you have heard much , would you like a demonstration " the stranger spoke to them with an air of mystery . Hinata and Naruto both nodded their heads in a silent yes .

" look at the clock " the stranger said as the pocket watch started swaying gently side to side .

After they visited the stranger they both felt kinda weird , but when the stranger broke their trance it was like all was the same . The stranger said the trance will end once the job was finished leaving both Hinata and Naruto to wonder what the person meant .

Soon both of them stopped at the park and sat down on a bench . Naruto had a strange feeling that he wanted to kiss Hinata but quickly shook those thoughts away , Hinata was only a good friend , nothing more . Though he didn't know Hinata was having the same fight .

Throughout the day they had many almost kisses but each time they came to there senses at the last moment , but as the day dragged on it was getting harder and harder to resist it .

Then as they were walking someone bumped into them , and before Naruto and Hinata could react , they were kissing and when they stopped they both relized that the job was finished .

I know it sucks but hey you can tell me in the comments or put a reply about a story you want to see . Baiiii


End file.
